House of Family
by Ashley Scarlet
Summary: For all those who hated the third season, this is my rendition of it! No new season 3 characters will be in this story, Pairings: Fabina, Amfie, everything else is TBD!
1. House of Family Part 1

**Hey darlings! So you might recognize my account from two of my terrible fanfics which I will soon be deleting! I got this idea after House of Anubis became available on Netflix (goodbye social life!) I absolutely hate the 3rd season and basically everything about it. I thought about redoing it before, but didn't think I was up to it. Now I think I might be. Each chapter will be titled as the show names the episodes, although I think I'll make every two chapters an "episode" we shall say. Hope you enjoy. On with the story!**

**House of Family**

_(Nina's POV)_

My legs were crossed as I sat in the plush seats of the train. My iPhone rested on my fold-out table, which I should probably fold up. After doing so, I unlocked my phone, and was instantly taken to my messages. The last one I had received from Eddie was listed at the top.

_Cant make it! Sorry! Dad wanted to meet earlier. Have a good first day Chosen One, don't get kidnapped without me! ;)_

I smiled as I read the message again. After he had found out that he was my Osirian, Eddie couldn't help but crack a joke every chance he got. We all had different ways with dealing with life-changing knowledge. After the term ended, I learned that Eddie's hometown was only twenty minutes away from my own. Since all my other friends were in England, Eddie and I became really close, practically like brother and sister. It felt nice. Growing up as an only child, I never had the comfort of having an older brother to protect me. While that older brother may be a complete and utter goofball with the emotional range of a teaspoon, it was still nice having him around. Every time Eddie came to my town, the girls would swoon over him, or give me the evil eye, falsely assuming that he was my boyfriend. Luckily, Fabian and Patricia both came to visit for a week and Patricia made every girl grow quiet in fear of what she might do to them. Patricia Williamson, very lady-like. Amber visited too, and was thoroughly disappointed when she got here. She assumed I lived in California or New York, not boring old Ohio. But everyone was so intrigued by the "strange world which is England" that she became an instant superstar, which she enjoyed. Tons of boys flirted with her, but she turned them all down. Who knew that The Amber Millington would turn down every guy just to be with the one she truly liked? And for that guy to be Alfie, was truly a surprise to all of us. Gran loved my stories about school, which, little did she know, were actually true.

* * *

Eddie and I were supposed to be taking the same transport all the way to school, but his dad had arranged for him to come earlier, completely last minute. He asked me if I wanted him to turn it down, but I told him no. If I had a chance to be with my parents, I'd take it. Although it was a bit lonely, the nostalgia of everything was a bit overwhelming. I rode on the same airline, sat in the same seat, and was greeted by the same captain on the plane. I slept on the plane, so I was groggy and tired when I boarded the train. Everything here seems the same too, now that I think about it. Two little boys with action figures run down the aisle, ignoring their mother's calls for them to stop, and I'm instantly reminded of Alfie and Jerome. Without their daily pranks and jokes, it was a bit dreary back home. Eddie was funny, but he was no replacement for the British Shaggy and Scooby.

* * *

My phone began to ring and vibrate, clearly a sign of someone calling me. The picture showed one of my best friends. A funny blonde, who truly proved that everyone is full of surprises. I slide to answer, and put my phone to my ear.  
"Hey Amber," I say.

"NINA!" she screams into the phone.

"No need to shout Amber, I'm not deaf," I say.

"Everyone's here but you and Joy. Fabian's been asking if you've arrived every five minutes, and he still doesn't know that he can call you. Sometimes it's so hard to be the one with the brains," Ambers tells me, which causes me to lightly chuckle.

"I'm on the train, Ambs. I'll be there soon. Tell everyone that I miss them and can't wait to see them soon!" I tell her. I get no response at first, but then I hear a faint yelling.

"People can't see you nod over the phone!" It's undoubtedly Jerome.

"Oh right! I'll tell them Neens, don't worry. See you when you get here!" Amber says and hangs up. I turn off my phone and lean back in my seat. My friends, how did I ever survive the summer without them?

* * *

We come to a stop about five minutes later, and I'm the only one to get off. The conductor wishes me a good trip and tips his hat. I wish him a good day, and then step off the train. I'm instantly struck by a soft breeze, something I rarely feel back home. I inhale the sweet England air, which doesn't smell of fish and chips and tea, despite popular belief. I pull up the handle of my suitcase, to which my American flag sticker has been reapplied, and roll it to the other side of the train station. Unlike my first time here, there are actually people here and a small coffee shop as well. I look for some familiar faces, but find nothing. I order a small iced coffee, and wait outside. I arrived a bit early this time, about 20 minutes before my cab is scheduled to arrive. I turn on my phone and check all my texts and it seems Fabian has finally remembered that he has my number because I have a couple of texts from him, and Patricia as well.I text them both back, telling them that I should be there soon. I call Gran and tell her that I've gotten here alright, and that I'm still scared out of my mind. She reassures me that I shouldn't be scared, and to just have a good term. I tell her I love her and then hang up. I then begin to play Temple Run and I've just beaten my high score when my cab pulls up. I've just finished my iced coffee so I throw that away. My driver opens their door. A woman in her late thirties with light-blonde hair and honey brown eyes emerges. I'm a bit sad that it's not the kind white-haired man I met on my first day.

"Nina Martin?" she asks.

"That's me!" I say, everything happening almost exactly as it did when I first came to England. My driver takes my bag and tells me that the rest of my things have arrived at Anubis House. I breathe a sigh a relief. I had been worried that I might not be placed in the same house, although I had last year.

I step into the cab; same as I did on the first day of school, although the butterflies I had felt in my stomach had greatly diminished, but were still there. My driver seemed to notice my anxiety.

"Nervous?" she asks.

"Completely. This is my third term here, but I feel like it's my first time again," I tell her.

" I know how you feel. My family moved around a lot. I lived in a different house practically every year," she says.

"Did you ever get butterflies?" I ask.

"More like swarms of locust. I begged my mother to let me stay home every first day at a new school," she tells me.

"Then how'd you get over it?" I ask, curiously.

"I just learned that there were more important things to be afraid of. Bugs, sharks, zombies, aliens, that sort of thing." This brings a small giggle from me. At the mention of aliens, I'm reminded of Alfie and how obsessed he was about them in our first year. There's nobody quite like him in Cleveland

"Well here we are Nina," the cab driver says as we approach the school. I open my door and take my suitcase out. I pay the driver, and she wishes me a good term as she drives away. I pull up the handle and start walking to Anubis House. I see some students from other houses running about, but no one from my own house. I walk until I'm standing in front of Anubis house. A smile begins to spread across my face, as it did last year. I hear the sound of footsteps, and whip my head to where it came from. I'm greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello Joy," I say as nicely as possible.

"Hey Nina," Joy says with a small wave. I feel like the awkwardness of this situation is practically tangible.

"Look, I know how incredibly awkward this must be," I say at last, "but I just want to thank you. Thank you for saving me last term. You really didn't have to."

"What kind of human being would I be if I didn't?" she says. "And I'm sorry for all the terrible things I did to you because I was jealous. I'm sorry. I had a crush on Fabian for the longest time, even though it was really obvious that he didn't like me."

"Come on Joy, any guy would be lucky to have you. Everything happens for a reason. I'm sure you'll find your prince charming soon," I reassure her. She gives a small nod.

"But since we are both chosen ones, kind of, I think we should try and get along. Plus we have the same birthday and it would be awful for us to celebrate by ourselves," Joy adds and I start to laugh. We walk up the steps in sync. We each pull on one of the double doors, but I hear a voice in my head.

_"It is not over. You need each other now,_" the voice says and it is unmistakably Sarah.

**Dun Dun Dun! Bet you didn't see that coming! So I think I'll portray everyone as nice in this story, with the occasional sass. Brownie points for whoever can find my famous British reference I guess you could call it.**

**Favorite! Follow! Review!  
****Until next time, stay classy darlings.**

**~Pakistani girl is out! Peace!~**


	2. House of Family Part 2

**Hey darlings! So I'm back with House of Family: Part 2! This is my first time writing a story with long chapters, so fingers crossed this turns out well! Just so you know, we will not be seeing K.T, or Willow, or any other season 3 characters in this story. In my mind, season 3 has never happened because it was so terrible that I refuse to acknowledge is existence.**

**Replies**

**nueiii: ****Thank you for your review! There's a bit of Fabina in this chapter, so I hope you like that. And I would write in Fabian's POV, but I can never get the POV of boys right. Any attempt would be horrid, trust me. Sorry, though. But you will definitely see some Neddie friendship, because I think they're adorable together, just as friends though.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. On with the story!**

_(Joy's POV)_

"Come on Joy, any guy would be lucky to have you. Everything happens for a reason. I'm sure you'll find your prince charming soon," Nina tells me, and I give a small nod.

"But since we are both chosen ones, kind of, I think we should try and get along. Plus we have the same birthday and it would be awful for us to celebrate by ourselves," I add and Nina starts to laugh. I'm glad we've finally put this behind us. Negativity brings you nowhere but down, after all. I walk up the stairs simultaneously with Nina and we each pull on one of the double-doors at the same time. But suddenly I black out and hear a strange voice in my head.

"It is not over. You need each other now," the mysterious voice says. The darkness slowly fades away, but I'm left with a pain in my head. I begin to rub my head and then I turn to Nina and notice she's doing the same thing.

"Did you hear that?" I ask, not sure what answer I'm hoping for.

She nods and then says, "If by 'that', you mean a voice saying "It is not over. You need each other now," then yes."

She begins to open the door, but I sense a hesitance about her.

"There's something else, isn't there. Something you're not telling me. Nina, I deserve to know," I say with a stern voice.

"You're right. You're right, you do have the right to know. I'll tell you I promise, just after everything's settled down. Light's out tonight?" she asks and I nod, with a bit of excitement. I'm finally going to get some answers!

_(Nina's POV_)

Joy is right; she deserves to know, more than anybody really. I just hope she'll be okay after she hears it.

Joy and I both walk into the hall of Anubis House. Luckily, we aren't greeted by Victor's pointy face or Corbiere. We walk into the common room and the first to see us are Alfie and Jerome.

"Whoa. Nina and Joy walking in together?" Jerome says.

"Why hasn't the world exploded yet?" Alfie finishes. I never understand how they do that. At the mention of our names, everyone turns to the door.

"Nina!" Amber calls first, and she traps me in a bone-crushing hug. Joy begins to hug Patricia, and then Mara. Jerome and Alfie walk towards me with open arms.

"Oh, come here you goofballs," I say and hug them. I hug Patricia and then Mara.

"Glad to see you got here safe, chosen one," Eddie says as he stands up, whispering the last part. I shake my head and then give him a hug. After we part, my eyes fall upon Fabian. He stands there with a bit of uncertainty, something I've always liked about him.

I walk straight up to him and give him a hug. He seems a bit shocked at first, but then returns the embrace. We move our heads and our foreheads are barely touching, and then he give me a soft, sweet kiss. Even an action as simple as that gives me butterflies that I've never had with anyone else.

"Cut out the PDA!" Jerome calls. We awkwardly break apart, but Fabian keeps an arm around my back, ending at my waist.

"So Fabina can't show PDA but Peddie can? That makes absolutely no sense!" Amber interrupts.

"Peddie?" we all question in unison. Amber sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Don't you people know anything? Peddie. Patricia and Eddie. It's your relationship name. I have one for all of you," Amber says and begins to point.

"Jara. Jerome and Mara," Amber says as she points to them, "Amfie. Amber and Alfie. Fabina. Fabian and Nina."

I notice that Joy is looking like she's feeling a bit left out and am about to say something, when Patricia beats me to it.

"Hey, what about Joy?" Patricia asks, wrapping her arm around Joy's shoulders.

"But there are only four boys in the house," Amber says, beginning to trail off.

"Aw come on. I don't mind having to wait for my knight in shining armor. I know he'll come around soon enough," Joy says.

"That's the spirit!" Mara exclaims. I see Jerome and Alfie exchanging glances, and then they silently pull out two cans of silly string each, without anyone else noticing.

Then, faster than lightning, they pop the caps off and start spraying every Anubis House resident. Shrieks are heard from every girl in Anubis House, and, unless I'm mistaken, or do I hear Fabian screaming as well?

"ALFIE! THIS IS A DESIGNER DRESS!" Amber shrieks, after the boys have ceased fire.

"What did I tell you? Once a slimeball, always a slimeball," Patricia says.

"I don't know, I think this might be a good look for me," Eddie says which receives a shove from Patricia which ends him up lying straight on the couch. Alfie and Jerome take this as an opportunity welcoming them with open arms, and begin to spray him with everything that's left in the cans.  
Although when they attacked us, you could only hear shrieks, when they're spraying Eddie you hear nothing but the laughs of everyone in Anubis House, and Eddie's failed attempts to get them to stop.

"Come and eat, sweeties," Trudy's voice calls from the kitchen. We all file in, sitting in the same seats we always have.

Supper consists of fish and chips, because sometimes the clichés are true, mushy peas and rice.

"I do think you'll enjoy dessert," Trudy says and lifts the topper off of the plate to reveal…apple pie.

"Finally! Something that me and Nina are used to!" Eddie says and begins to take two slices.

"Now how else should we Americanize them," I say, taking a slice for myself, "make them play baseball? Celebrate the Fourth of July? Or maybe make them memorize the Pledge of Allegiance?"

"I still don't know what that is," Amber says indignantly, which we all laugh at.

* * *

Once we've all finished our food, we retreat back to the commons area and talk about what we've done over the summer.

"I had a summer internship at the local museum, and it was so fascinating!" Mara tells us, which Eddie and Alfie both 'boo' at.

"I got an antique telescope from my Uncle Ade, and I was glued to it all summer," Fabian says.

"Bet you ten pounds he named all the stars Nina," I hear Alfie whispering to Jerome, which makes me blush.

"Well I spent the summer with Poopy and my mum and dad," Jerome tells us, "Poppy's feeling a bit under the weather though, so she won't be coming to school until next week."

Alfie's telling us about all the pranks he's pulled, when Trudy comes in.

"Sorry to interrupt sweeties. Nina, there's someone here to see you," Trudy says. I get up, confused and walk to the door, promptly pausing our conversations. I see the kind cab driver standing in the hall.

"Hello, my dear," she says.

"Um, hi," I say, still confused.

"Oh, right, you still don't know why I'm here. You see, I found a few things in the trunk of the taxi, and you were my only passenger with luggage today, so I'm assuming they're yours."

She hands me paper shopping bag, and I look inside. True to her word, I see a few pairs of socks and scarves that I recognize as mine.

"Thank you," I say, "I don't know how these could have fallen out of my suitcase."

She nods, gives me a small wave and is out the door. I turn on my heel and walk back into the common area, and everyone is still quite. Honestly, you could hear a pin drop.

"What was that all about?" Eddie asks.

"Oh, nothing. Some stuff just fell out of my suitcase in my cab and my driver was returning it," I explain.

"You know, that lady looks really familiar," Amber says, "maybe she's Victoria Beckham's long-lost sister!" To which we all groan.

* * *

We continue sharing about our summers, and then we go to our rooms. With the shopping bag in my right hand, my left hand follows the railing as I walk up the stairs. Once I reach the top of the stairs, I remove my hand and begin to walk to my room. I'm once again sharing with Amber, to my great relief. Amber's helping Trudy clean up, so I have the room to myself

I decide to see what I forgot, so I dump out the contents of the shopping bag on my bed. I see some socks, scarves, and a few bracelets. But a glimmer of silver is what catches my eye. I touch my neck to make sure that I'm wearing Sarah's necklace; I reach out my hand to grab the silver chain, and can't believe what I see.

"Another Eye of Horus locket?!"

**Did you see that coming? So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review of what you want to see happen with this story. Any couples, friendships, or just little things. And also review what you think I should call this story, because I don't really like the name I gave it, and it won't make sense until later in the story.  
FOLLOW! FAVORITE! REVIEW!**

**Until next time, stay classy darlings.  
~Pakistani girl is out! Peace!~**


End file.
